Mellisa is A
by prettylittleliarswriter02
Summary: What if before Mona could be exposed Mellissa tried to help spencer and save her life Mona had terrible stuff planned. Instead of helping her the girls believe she is A. My first story R&R if I get no reviews I might not continue if it's no good just tell me
1. Chapter 1

Hey Hanna A is dressed as the black swan. Said spencer. Yeah, yeah absolutely call us if you get more info. Hanna responded sounding determined to get A out of their lives once and for all. If that's even possible they'll forever be plagued with the memories of the torment they have endured. Hanna quickly sent SOS snack table to Aria and Emily. Waiting very impatiently while they came.

You guys we can finally bring a real case to spencer for Melissa being A. Wait what do you mean what did you find. Aria said worried about what she could've found that would mean only Melissa could be tormenting them.

Spencer just called and said that A is dressed as the black swan they found her costume sketches. I don't get what that means how does that tie Melissa to A? Emily asked not quite following what Hanna was saying. Remember a couple of years ago we were having a sleepover at spencer's and Melissa was going to Ian's party dressed as the black swan. But the sketch is a plan to make the dress Melissa has had the dress for years.

Aria she has a million costumes she probably was just writing down her plan for what to wear, look at the photo Spence sent me it matches Melissa's completely. Hanna countered determined she found the real A. There's an issue isn't Melissa pregnant? Emily quickly added more question to Hanna's theory.

Have any of you seen proof she's pregnant other than her bump which could be something she bout online she could be throwing us off making us think it couldn't possibly be her. She knew she had Melissa she just needs the other girls to see it.

Emily then spotted The Black swan coming towards them defiantly no baby bump so either Melissa's faking or it's not her both are good possibility's. You guy look, Emily blurted out breaking them all from silence. They all started to make their way towards A never looking away from her so she had no way out. She hadn't even realized the girls were coming up on her until now.

Melissa quickly made her way towards the door trying to get as much distance between her and the girls as possible jamming the door shut behind her. Melissa had to tell spencer the truth no matter how hard it's going to be she had to save her from Mona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer's POV: **

**All of this belongs to ABC and Sara Shepard I didn't get any review so I don't know if it's any good but I hate when people make you post reviews for them to continue so this maybe my final chapter if I have no reviews**

Spencer take a look at this it's a complete shrine to Ali. Mona said a little taken aback. What do you mean? This person had an actual shrine to Ali you'd think they'd hate her. Spencer quickly said trying to figure out why this person would want a shrine to Ali.

Hey look it's all of A's hoodies and gloves there all size 1 so she must be pretty small. Spencer said trying to find who this A could be. What if it is Mellisa is A I know the girls have been saying it is isn't that why me and Caleb were in my car. Do you think she'd ever hurt you? Mona asked not so innocently. Why would you think that, spencer asked shocked. Well she is your sister even if she is A do you think she'd hurt the other girls, do you think she'd hurt you her sister?

I'm not sure maybe I don't know I hope she isn't A, or she wouldn't _hurt _any of us. Spencer said trying to defend her sister who she's not sure is even worth defending. Mona who as a nervous gum chewer now had multiple pieces of gum in her mouth. Would you like some gum spencer? No thanks Mona, spencer said quickly almost like it didn't need to be said.

Then spencer spotted it she'd know it from anywhere it's where Ali locked their secrets for safe keeping; her diary. Spencer grabbed at it with greedy speed trying to get everyone's secrets Ali knew. If her secrets made her control everyone maybe now with this she could control everyone maybe even A. as she opened it and flipped through the pages she already felt

like she could blackmail half of rosewood including her sister. She had stuff like when Emily first kissed Alison how Ali felt if she wanted to kiss her back. When Aria decided to sneak into the school with her best friend that's now in Europe Holden they made such a mess not even trying to it just happened Holden forgot his phone and Aria well she was a tad bit crazy then and now.

She flipped through millions of pages Ali had so many secrets it's like her diary isn't even in here it's just a secrets book. She found stuff on when Hanna tried to get skinny THAT way. When Spencer made out with Mellisa's ex Luke. In fact she's not even sure what made her do that maybe just to get Mellisa upset hoping she'd find them in his car.

Mona had been so patient she's not even sure what she's doing. Finally she got to a page marked by a spearmint gum container all it was is a secret that Vivian Darkbloom had once kissed Ian and that it had led to more. When spencer moved the marking to see what was written underneath. It's a spearmint gum wrapper Mellisa said to herself so quietly not even a dog could hear her.

Hey Mona my mouths a little dry I think I'll take that gum now. Mona like I said is a nervous gum chewer and had already popped the whole package into her mouth. I think I have more in the car let me go check. Right when Mona hit the door Mellisa showed up in a black swan costume blocking any one from getting out. She quickly shut and latched the door behind her, she was doing a lot of that tonight.

**What do you think read and review I don't know if it's any good I'm completely biased it's my story, even if I think it sucks.**


End file.
